A Whole New World
by BurgeoningLily
Summary: A whole new world, a whole new year. :  Based off Aladdin "A Whole New World" Happy New Year, y'all!


**AN:** HAPPY NEW YEAR Y'ALL! Haha, one more year closer to doomsday! xP On that note, I might be taking a short break off of FF, but that's not for sure, so not to fret! :D Well, this isn't one of my best works. But I hope you like it anyways! =) I'm still working on my chapter story's new chapter, so if I take a break, I'll make sure I post Chapter 4 before that :DD

**_Disclaimer:_** SWAC never belonged to me, doesn't belong to me, and will never belong to me. Ever. I know, I'm sad just like all of you are xP

_

* * *

_

_I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride._

Sonny. _Sonny_. Sonny. He could not get her out of his head at all. Today was New Years' Eve, and he was standing on the balcony of the huge mansion at which the New Years' party was taking place, holding a drink, sipping it little by little every few seconds.

_He quickly looked at his watch. _

_11:51._

She stood at a corner of the party, eyeing the clock nervously, sipping some punch. How she wished a certain someone was right there with her right now. She shivered, as a breeze went by. She held her clutch close to her, as some random guy stared at her creepily.

_She looked at her watch._

_11:52._

His attention was captured by a big star in the sky. As he stared on, it twinkled a little bit, and its brightness went up, reminding him of a certain perky brunette girl.

_The one he was in love with_.

_11:53._

She slowly and shyly walked up to the punch bowl, getting some more punch. A man walked up to her, and whispered smoothly into her ear,

"Hey, pretty lady. Care to dance?" She shook her head no, and he walked away.

What an idiot, she thought. She suddenly lost her appetite, and disposed of the punch, heading out of the room, and roaming around huge, chandelier-embellished rooms. She set a foot on the wooden stairs to go up.

_Maybe, just maybe, he was there._

_11:54._

He walked into the bedroom and paced around a little, and then restlessly walked back to the balcony, resting his chin on his arms, gazing out at the magnificent view of the city stretched out before him. It was so breathtaking.

_Not as breathtaking as his Sonshine._

_11:55._

She walked into a bedroom upstairs, losing track of the sound of the loud pop music downstairs. Seeing the balcony in front, she decided to stand there and get some air, and peaceful time to think. She hesitantly reached for the light switch, and then decided against it. The dark was good enough for her. Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of bright blue eyes.

_The type he had. _

_11:56._

He made his way silently towards the chocolate brown eyes he was in love with. He slowly walked towards her; he could make out her delicate figure in the moonlight, softly shining through the balcony doors. He took her hands in his.

_It felt unearthly, wonderfully soft. _

_11:57._

She stared into his eyes. Brown met blue, and chemistry became evident between their touching hands. She suddenly got the courage to speak.

"_I didn't expect you here…" _

_11:58._

He didn't reply right away. Holding her hand gently, he took her out to the balcony, and she gaped in awe.

"What an amazing view!"she whispered to him.

"Not like the one I have right next to me." She smiled shyly. He pointed towards the star formation he had seen earlier.

"Isn't it beautiful?"she gasped.

"_Not as beautiful as you."_

_11:59._

The pair started to kind of slow dance, and she rested her head on his shoulder. She giggled.

"Chad, there's no music!" He simply smiled, and whispered part of the lyrics of the Aladdin song.

"_A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew.__But when I'm way up here it's crystal clear__ t__hat now I'm in a whole new world with you." _A clock started to chime. As it started, he looked into her eyes. Blue met brown again, and they were tumbling into a new, different world, as their lips met, just as the last chime went off. Fireworks went off between their lips and in the distance.

And it was _perfect._

_12:00._

_A whole new world, that's where we'll be. A thrilling chase, a wondrous place, for you and me._

* * *

*****PLEASE REVIEW!*****

_~BurgeoningLily ;)_


End file.
